


Home

by VanLight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alien Planet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she is found, she finally goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

When they _finally_  found her on this **_planet_** , she didn’t know if she should be happy, crying or terrefied. _He_ came for her. No time for hugs, because **_they_** are coming. She tries to tell them that, to run. Her words aren’t heard. When someone tries to touch her she fliched away. He appears taking her face in his big hands, it assures her, his big blue eyes.

Slowly he takes her hand in his, sqeezing slightly. His lips move, but she can’t hear what he is saying. He leads her to a strong light, it’s so bright she has to close her eyes. Arms circle around her, to steady her when they walk through the _beam_. There is alot of noice, is the first thing she noticed, people are talking, no shouting. God, she is afraid, _not because_ of the noice , but that he will let go. She clutches her hands on his arms, he wasn’t allowed to go, not after he found her.

The releasation hits her like a ton of bricks. What if they get  _him_ , she couldn’t let that happen. She hears her name being repeat servely times, hands on her and she screams. She never screamed on **_that_**  planet, she had to find a way home, while being hunted.

‘I’m here, Jemma. Open your eyes, you’re home.’ His voice snaps her out of it. Turning her head side ways to look at him, he smiles. It’s not a big smile, but he smiles.

‘Damn, you got a hard hook.’ She sees Hunter rubbing at his cheek, a red spot is formed there. Hunter, she looks around. Bobbi, Skye, Mack, Coulsen and May. They are all here, not on the planet she noticed. A S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility she thinks, she is not sure and her voice isn’t coöpurating either.

Her breating is ragged and her legs can’t support her anymore. She is so tired of running and trying to stay alive. He helps her lower her to the floor. Bobbi kneels before her, wearing a lab coat. ‘Jemma’ she says, her voice wavers a bit. ‘You okay?’ Fitz scuffs behind her. Bobbi gives him a glare, before looking back at her. Her hands are shaking when she tries to lift up her shirt. Tears filling her eyes. The adrenaline worse off. she can feel the bumps and the scrathes, but nothing that would bring her in danger.

It’s cold, not as cold as the nights she had spended on the planet, but still... She sees Skye coming closer, holding what seems like a blanket. She puts it on her, gratefull she sinks in Fitz arms, exhausted. The last thing she hears is: ‘I’m glad your back.’

With a feel of his lips at the back of her head, she falls into a slumber, finally **_home_**.


	2. Waking up

When she wakes up, it was quiet and dark. The panick setted in immediately, thinking she dreamed it all. With the strength she had she pushed herself in a sitting position, she was sore. There was a fast and strong beating next to her too, she noticed,… a heart-monitor.

She swallowed, trying to calm down, it wasn’t a dream she tried to convince herself. The room she was in, wasn’t hers. Plain white like the blanket that pooled around her waist. There was a strobing in her right leg, above her knee and her side. She tried to take a look but stabbing in her side prevented her from it, she tried to muffle her scream, already to late.

The door opened. There he was, Fitz. Holding a tray in his hands. When he sees her staring he almost let the tray fall. He is stumbling to place the tray on the cabinet next to the bed. He doesn’t say anything when he puts pillows behind her back to take the pressure of her side. Carefull he helps her settle against the pillows. Jemma lets out a sign, closing her eyes for a moment.

The bed dips next to her. Opening her eyes she smiles when she sees that he is holding a steaming cup tea, reaching out her hands immediately, only to cringe when she feels the stabbing in her right side. “Easy.” Fitz mutters, taking her left hand and put the cup into her hand. She tries to drink and the warm feeling is more welcome then ever. She wants do drink it all, have to miss it for so long, but the medic in her lets her stop after a few sips.

“Thanks, Leo, I mean Fitz, agent …’ He strokes some hair out of her face, smiling. ‘It’s okay, you may call me how you want.” She nods taking his hand in hers, playing with his fingers.

“ How long was I there?” She avoids his eyes, guilt filling her heart. Tilling her chin so he can look into her eyes: “It’s not your fault and it doesn’t matter how long, you’re back and that is all what counts.” She nods tears trailing down her cheeks.

“I was afraid I would never see you again.” She confesses sniffling. He wips away her tears with his thumbs, not knowing what to say. The same moment the door slided open. A shorthair Skye came in, she looked out of place, but wore a big smile on her face.

"I have some healthy biscuits for you. Think you can handle them?" She went to sit on her otherside. Jemma doesn't feel hungry at all, but she can't reject Skye, she looks so happy. She nimbles on the biscuit, it's weird. She had gotten used to the food she found on the planet, only once she ate the wrong thing. Luckly for her it only had effect on her stomach.  

She signs. "Skye" 

"Daisy,... Sorry, my name is Daisy now." _Daisy_ apparently, swallowed, looking nervous. "Daisy" repeats Jemma, testing the name. "It suits you." If her smile could get bigger it would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my third language, sorry for all the mistakes and tx for the kuddos :)


End file.
